Atlantiades (Prime Earth)
; Gods of Olympus | Relatives = Atlas (great-grandfather) Zeus (grandfather) Aphrodite (mother) Hermes (father) Diana (aunt) Phobos (maternal half-brother) Deimos (maternal half-brother) Eros (maternal half-brother) Cadmus the Winged Horse (paternal half-brother) see Gods of Olympus for more | Universe = Sphere of the Gods | BaseOfOperations = Summergrove, Connecticut (Earth 0); formerly Mount Olympus | Gender = Transgender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | AlienRace = Old God | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of Love, Androgyny, Sexuality, Unions, Fertility and Marriage | PlaceOfBirth = Mount Olympus, Skyland | Creators = | First = Wonder Woman Vol 5 69 | Quotation = I am lust. I am life well lived. I am the union of opposites. | Speaker = Atlantiades | QuoteSource = Wonder Woman Vol 5 69 | HistoryText = One of the Demigods of Love called the , Atlantiades, known to mortals as Hermaphroditus, is the God of Androgyny and Unions, Lust and Desire, among several other things, in the Greek Pantheon of Gods. Atlantiades is the eldest child of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, by Hermes; she made them from her body, something not even Zeus could match, for her own pride, and Atlantiades grew resentful of their mother because of it. After the death of his mother Aphrodite and the consequent loss of love in the world, Atlantiades felt desolate and lost, but when Diana of Themyscira needed her friends even though she could not count on their love, the Erote abdicated their former love for her in favor of Steve Trevor, and for that sacrifice the eternal spheres allowed them to ascend to godhood, and Atlantiades inherited the throne of love from Aphrodite, becoming the new God of Love. | Powers = * : Atlantiades belongs to a race of ancient and inconceivably powerful beings known as the Old Gods. Because of this heritage Atlantiades possesses almost unlimited power. ** : Atlantiades, like all Old Gods, is aware of the multiverse and the realms that lie beyond. This knowledge gives them an understanding of the universe and all life that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals.DC's explanation of the New 52 Multiverse ** : Atlantiades has the power to manipulate and enhance the emotions of people, particularly lust. They can rip down a person's moral boundaries which allows them to act on any desire they choose. ** : As an Old God Atlantiades has been worshipped by the ancient Greeks and Romans, this makes them at least a few millennia old. ** : Atlantiades commands complete mental dominion over Cupids. Their control of these winged babies is strong enough that even Aphrodite herself cannot wrestle control of the Cupids from her child. ** : As the new God of Love, Atlantiades can bestow favors on their protégés, such as the powerful armor endowed with the strength of the Erotes that they temporarily gave to Diana. ** ** ** : Atlantiades has wings sprouting from their back like an angel. *** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = * Hermaphroditus is called Atlantiades by the gods after Aphrodite's grandfather Atlas, although in Greek mythology Hermaphroditus is actually called Atlantiades because their father Hermes is grandson of Atlas by his mother Maia. (See Aphrodite's Trivia for more) * Because the God is a junction of a male and a female being (half of their body is male and the other half is female), Atlantiades uses gender neutral pronouns (singular they/them). | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Flight